herofandomcom-20200223-history
First Ninja
The First Ninja is the last ninja from the Norisu Nine who became the first Norrisville Ninja and trapped the Sorcerer underground. He currently resides within the NinjaNomicon. Appearance Everyday First Ninja has greenish brown hair, a red robecand black pants. Ninja Suit First Ninja wears a typical ninja SUIT. His scarf is used as a headband. Personality The First Ninja is serious and grim, taking his role as the Ninja very seriously. Spending many years fighting against the Sorcerer, he is enraged/angry and saddened when Randy accidentally ruins his plans. He also is very insightful, often speaking in riddles like the Nomicon. While usually calm, the First Ninja also can get very stressed out and frustrated, shouting at others to be quiet when trying to figure out a solution, and feeling upset when he thinks he or someone else messed things up. When he thought he had failed to stop the Sorcerer, the First Ninja becomes depressed and gives up. However, he is inspired by Randy's determination and returns to trap his enemy once and for all. History The Battle with the Tengu According to the NinjaNomicon, he fought the Tengu, an ancient bird demon. The Tengu was too powerful to defeat, until he found out it's source of its power, its feathers. Infused in the Ninja Suit, the feathers gave it mysterious powers and forever linked the Ninja and the Tengu together, their strengths and weaknesses shared. After he defeated the Tengu, the First Ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone known as the Eye of Eternity, which is also known as the Sacred Tengu Stone. The Sorceress In 1209, when the Sorcerer and the Sorceress teamed up to cause chaos, the First Ninja fought to stop them. He pushed the Sorceress into the portal that the two sorcerers had created while trying to hit him. This banished her to the Land of Shadows. The Sorcerer's imprisonment The First Ninja finally triumphed over the Sorcerer in 1213 as seen in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja". With the help of future ninja Randy, Howard, and his squire Plop Plop, he sealed the Sorcerer underground with the Eye of Eternity, which he locked with the Sorcerer's Key. Because he knew that possessing the key was too dangerous, the First Ninja hid it. Afterwards The First Ninja continued to act as guard over the Sorcerer's prison. He wrote down everything he learned into the NinjaNomicon, as he was prompted to by Randy. At some point, as explained in "Aplopalypse Now", the First Ninja came across one of the Sorcerer's balls in the possession of a corrupted villager. Once he defeated the monster, he gave the ball to Plop Plop and placed him as guardian over it in a hidden location. When it was time for him to learn the Ultimate Lesson, his memories were taken into the Nomicon for future ninjas, and his duty was given to the second Norrisville Ninja. Currently, the First Ninja exists within the NinjaNomicon. He tells Randy that it's his turn to write history in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", and in "Aplopalypse Now", he is seen sitting besides Plop Plop inside the NinjaNomicon. In "Winner Takes Ball", He tells Cunningham about the Chaos Balls. Trivia *Joel McHale has also voiced the NinjaNomicon in the rare occasions it speaks (like in "Ninja Camp" and "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key"), raising interesting questions. **It's stated in "The Ninja Supremacy" that upon the Ninja's time being up, the Nomicon absorbs all of his experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. As he was the first, it's possible it means the Nomicon has his mind. *According to Randy and Howard, he talks like the Nomicon. *First Ninja has a move where he can conjure a dragon-shaped energy blast. *First Ninja can hold a boulder and jammed the Eye of Eternities on the boulder which suggests his strength. Gallery Tumblr n0wwhexXUb1qirdogo2 1280.jpg|First Ninja without Ninja suit First ninja03.png|First Ninja kick First ninja07.png|First Ninja passes down his mask First ninja08.png|First Ninja with his cloak Tumblr nraxl9PgfZ1unpykeo2 1280.png|First Ninja first met Randy First ninja09.png|First Ninja talk to Randy (Ninja) First ninja12.png|Randy and First Ninja are talking while walking First ninja13.png|First Ninja is Meditation First ninja16.png|First Ninja and Randy are Shloomp in the Nomicon First ninja17.png|Randy and First Ninja are in the NinjaNomicon Tumblr nraxybddbq1unpykeo5 1280.png|First Ninja thank you to Randy and Howard Category:Ninjas Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Wise Category:Brutes Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Nameless Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Male Category:Pessimists Category:Mentor Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outright Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Amnesiac Category:Retired